Torture
by Reme de Rouge
Summary: You were right. After almost...a year of relationship? Could we say it started with the knives throwing tournament in Belarus, when you replaced Kewell? Yes? Well, I knew nothing about your country! So I learned! What about this?


**Torture**

Suzaku didn't know Luciano's father, putting aside that he often heard from teachers about how similar they were, which wasn't to flatter the son at all. But after Suzaku's _boyfriend_ went away to travel with him, getting out of the school for a whole month, he felt...

Relieved. _Grateful_.

A little, at least.

No sex, maybe. But less worries as well.

"It's not because you're Britannian and I'm just a Japanese exchange student. Kallen is right, you're always loosing the respect on our culture, you're racist and misogynist. I'm sorry. Goodbye. I hope this won't affect our relationship as Round members."

From their breaking up, he was far much worried about the elite school club for the most talented students than for...well, Bradley. Suzaku gave away to his best friend to enter, telling the director who was the _Black Knights_ leader, a sort of secret society Lelouch created with a girl who wasn't _even_ attending to the school at all.

Suzaku expected this words to be enough. But he was wrong. So wrong...

"Goodbye a shit, little monkey. Did your new girlfriend, that Kouzuki-bitch told you to break up with me? It won't happen so easily!"

One month before, Bradley cornered him against the wall of the bedroom Suzaku shared with Kallen.

Today, he apparently entered after breaking the lock. He was maybe a psychopath but not a thief as Suzaku thought he was for a single moment when Luciano attacked him.

Having in consideration that they were over as couple, what Bradley did could have been considered sexual assault at any court.

And Suzaku could have defeat him effortlessly but he didn't even consider it after Luciano licked his neck and caressed roughly his crotch, blushing his cheeks deeply in red. His body stopped struggling before he wished it to but Kallen's voice kept talking in a whisper, inside his brain:

_You're not dating just a troublesome guy! It's bad enough that you betray us! To Lelouch, your first and maybe your only friend right now. To me! We came from the same country! _

_I still don't know what he was about to do with me in the garden! Do you remember my punishment? I must teach drama lessons to kids with different capacities. But here there is only one! Nunnally is blind, you are taking care of her since Lelouch was expelled. _

_Bradley just went there while I was wearing a stupid dress as costume to play Ophelia and he said we needed a vampire! I would have taken the shit out of him but he said he would lie and say that I attacked him with no reason! I don't know what would have happened if Weinberg didn't come! _

_Do you know how bad it is? Now Weinberg expects me to go out in a date with him! _

_And it's all your fault! You made Lelouch go away! I met both of them in a party and there I let Luciano a souvenir from us! We weren't in the school and he was treating Lelouch like if he was drunk girl. It was disgusting! _

_And it's your fault! You know what? Even when I'm your roommate, I'm not talking to you! Get the hell out! _

The strings showed up while his eyes were shut, his mind lost in this words.

It was so quick that it became evident how much Luciano had practiced for a whole month.

"The old man told me to choose where to go this time, since his last bitch went away a little before. I said Japan, he accepted and got drunk for the whole travel, leaving me alone to do whatever I wanted to.

"You were right. After almost...a year of relationship? Could we say it started with the knives throwing tournament in Belarus, when you replaced Kewell? Yes? Well, I knew nothing about your country!

"So I learned! What about this?

Luciano silenced Suzaku's complains with a rough kiss and proceeded to put a gag in his mouth to avoid more protests. A vulgar wiffle gag with leather straps like in the porn videos Luciano often watched and made Suzaku's watch more than once. The plastic ball was green as Suzaku's eyes and Bradley caressed his cheek once he finished his adjusts.

"_Shibari_. Initially a torture practice. Now it's used in erotic games. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Before Suzaku could even try to say anything, the clothes not removed while struggling were torn apart by Luciano's knife.

(He was in the habit of taking the blade out in the most unthinkable situations but this kinda made sense in a sick mind like his)

"Exciting, isn't it?"

Suzaku's face burned deeply in red but all what he didn't say for the ball or his pride was told with his body.

What came later lasted all night. Like if Luciano was doing him for an hour, compensating three days of absence each time. Suzaku couldn't move, his body tied up and surrendering to Luciano's wants. Still he fell asleep at a moment. After the third of fourth time.

(It was painfully addictive with Bradley and probably the main reason to have a _relationship_ at all)

Suzaku feels like a hangover when he wakes up, still tied up, hands at his back and thighs wide open. With the obvious marks and fluids stating what happened on his body.

"You look so comfortable that I'm going to leave you like this, Seven. I'm attending to a class. Enjoy yourself. I will be back on the afternoon to keep teaching you how much I like your traditions. I must say that you behave way better than the _geisha_ I got at a whorehouse to practice."

Suzaku barely hears him and the gag doesn't let him reply anyway. However, he doesn't start to struggle until Bradley stands up and he understands what it's really happening.

Kallen didn't come to sleep last night. She had a date with Gino, good for him.

But she is most likely to be back in a hurry, ashamed and in bad mood. _With her friends_ from the audiovisual club. Their names? Suzaku was in the school board meeting where their sanctions were discussed. Ohgi, Naoto's friend, from the language club. Sugiyama, from the gourmet club. Diethard, from the journalism one and Tamaki who wasn't in anything other than Lelouch's.

They always have cams with them. And they all hate Suzaku.


End file.
